Butterflies
by tiramichoux
Summary: Akari and Chelsea were going to live on Sunny Islands together, too bad Akari got on the wrong boat and ends up in Castanet. When she saves up enough money, she's leaving and no ones going to stop her. Not even a stubborn mayor-to-be.
1. Chapter 1

_Before we start this, please be aware that I have not played this game. I have read tons of fan fiction for it but not played. So I'm getting all the information online and if I get anything wrong, don't hesitate to tell me. Thank you!_

Butterflies

Chapter 1

Not My Day

Akari munched on a potato chip as she sat cross-legged on her best friend's, Chelsea, couch. In her hands held a brochure to Sunny Islands. Before it was just an unknown island but now it's slowly gaining popularity and earned the two teen's attention. For a year they had been planning to move together. They were going to live in the Inn and split the rent. The pair had been saving up the tips from their jobs as waitresses during that time. The ticket to Sunny Islands was not cheap. But it was worth it because the idea of simply living together as roommates excited them.

"I can't believe tomorrow we're going get on the boat!" Chelsea squealed as she cupped her flushing cheeks. She had been counting down the days since the day they planned it. Akari nodded as she grabbed another chip.

"I wonder if there will be a lot of nice guys there," Akari thought out loud. Chelsea nodded in agreement. The two had just graduated college and had hopes of getting married.

"I heard that the people on the islands are really nice. Some people even give gifts to each other. I think it's really sweet" Chelsea giggled.

Akari scoffed. "I bet they just want to get in their pants or something."

She pouted as she fixed the scarlet bandana tied around her head. "Don't say stuff like that. I'm sure they're all just really close." Chelsea's eyes began to smile again. "I wonder if we'll become close like that!"

Akari rolled her eyes playfully. She was used to Chelsea's exaggerated dreams. That was who Chelsea was.

She was always cheerful and expected too much. She was just like a little girl with dreams of becoming a prince and living in a castle. There was no such thing as a 'bad side' for her. There was only a good side.

Akari, on the other hand, grew up in a household filled with boys. She was greatly influenced by their 'boy talks'. She didn't dream of fairy tales, she dreamed of joining the NFL and being the star player. She was a tom-boy inside and out.

"Ah! It's almost eleven. You should go home soon so you have a good long rest for tomorrow." Chelsea suggested as she gazed at the clock. Akari exhaled. "Come on just a few more minutes! I really want to tell you about what happened between Jamie and Jessica!" Chelsea pouted but reluctantly agreed.

"_So_ I was passing by the coffee shop and then Jamie pushed Jessica as she was walking and then…" Akari began to ramble on and on. After an hour later, and many other random stories, she finished her story. Chelsea had fallen asleep during the middle and was sleeping peacefully. Akari laughed to herself embarrassingly as she rubbed the back of her head. She never knew when to shut up. She carefully stood up from the couch and brought Chelsea's blanket from her room and covered her body with it.

"She has to be more careful," Akari said to herself. "She'll catch a cold that way." The end of Winter was inching closer and closer now. Although it was getting warmer, it was still freezing outside.

The tom-boy wore her jacket as she slipped into her Jordans. She gingerly opened the door, trying not to make the door creek. When the door was opened enough to fit her body, she slipped through and began to slowly close the door.

"Good night," she whispered before closing the door. Akari walked to the elevator and began to go down. She quickly exited the apartment building and headed to the parking lot. Akari stepped into her car and headed home. She still lived with her brothers but not for long.

…

Akari sighed in relief when she curved into the driveway. The lights were off, that meant her brothers were asleep. She stepped out of her car, careful not to slip on any ice. She pulled out her keys and unlocked the door. All she saw was darkness. Her fingers grazed the wall, in search of the light switch. The lights suddenly blinded her and she was still looking for the switch.

When her eyes adjusted she saw her two brothers standing in front of her. She gasped and jerked back, hitting the closed door.

"Crap," Akari caught her breath. She didn't want to deal with them. She just wanted to sleep.

Both had their arms crossed across their chest and wore blue pajamas.

"Where were you?" Asked Yuuki

"Do you know how late it is?" Takeru added.

Akari tried her best not to roll her eyes. It was a little past midnight and she did not want to deal with her older brothers.

"I was obviously out with my boyfriend and we're planning to elope in a few days. And it's six in the morning. Now get out of the way, I want sleep" Akari jested before she looked cockily at her siblings. When they refused to say anything or move she groaned.

"I was with Chelsea because we're going to leave for Sunny Islands tomorrow. And it's almost midnight, now let me sleep so I don't miss my boat." She left out the part of her long talk. _She _instead would get a long talk about not knowing when to stop talking. She received one every month, she didn't need another one this month.

"If you don't want to miss your boat you shouldn't come home at twelve." Yuuki retorted.

"I'm sorry!" Akari slurred. "I won't do it again. I _can't_ do it again." She was moving out after all.

"Fine, go to bed. Get a good night's rest, well it's technically the morning now, but whatever." Yuuki said.

Akari mumbled some words before she slipped passed them and headed up the stairs.

"Night!" She called out to them as she reached to top step.

"Go to sleep already!" Takeru called out. The sister stuck her tongue out before she went to get ready for bed.

….

The girl dropped onto her bed. She was so tired. She shouldn't have told Chelsea the story about Jamie and Jessica. Akari groaned, the lights were still lit. She stood up and walked like a zombie to the light switch. Her hand slid down the wall before it touched the switch. When the room was engulfed with darkness, Akari smiled. _Time for bed_.

She slid into bed and her eyelids dropped. Within seconds she drifted off into dream land. She dreamed of a tofu monster destroying Mineral Town.

…

A loud alarm rang through Akari's ears, causing her to jump in surprise, right off the edge of her bed. She groaned and cursed to herself as she rubbed her bottom. She quickly stood up and picked up her phone. It was Chelsea calling. Akari frowned slightly before she flipped open her phone.

"Hel-"

"Akari! Where are you! We were supposed to meet twenty minutes ago!" Chelsea screamed into the phone, her voice overflowing with panic. Akari gasped as she looked at the nearby clock. It was 8:35. She was supposed to wake up at 7 to get ready.

"S-sorry! I think I forgot to set my alarm clock. I'll be there right away."

"Alright," Chelsea sounded unsure and ended the call.

Akari pounced out of her room and into the bathroom. As she was brushing her teeth, she began to look for some clothes to wear. She opened her wardrobe to see it almost empty. Everything had been packed away already, luckily for her. All that was left was a green collared shirt and shorts. She swiped them off the hangers and ran to the bathroom to spit.

She changed as fast as she could. She grabbed her brown leather bag before gripping the handle of her luggage bag. She threw her bag around her neck and bolted out her bed room. Her feet nearly tripped as she sprinted down the stairs, holding both bags. Takeru and Yuuki were already up and were sitting on the sofa watching television and reading a magazine.

"You're leaving already?" Yuuki asked, standing up from the couch and putting the remote down. She nodded hastily before she dropped her things. Takeru folded his magazine and walked towards his younger sister with his Yuuki.

"Get there safe. When you're there be sure to give us a call or write a letter." Yuuki reminded.

Akari scoffed. "Who writes letters in our generation?" She then gave them both a smile. "I'll miss both of you guys." She felt tears beginning to well up. She didn't want break down crying, especially not in front of her brothers. She gulped before she wrapped her arms around both of her brother's necks.

After a minute, she released them and picked up her luggage. Takeru opened the door for her.

"I'll write you guys soon," Akari smiled before she closed the door behind her.

"Gosh, I can't believe she's finally moving out," Takeru said. Yuuki shrugged his shoulders. "It's about time don't you think? I mean like, she's been living with us since forever. She's growing up and leaving the nest." Yuuki began to sniffle as he wiped his damp eyes.

"You sound so old." Takeru said bluntly.

"Urk-" Yuuki said as he stopped drying his eyes. He was the younger one out of the two.

Takeru smirked as he headed back to his magazine and spot on the couch. "Besides, we can always visit her."

"I guess." Yuuki sighed. He also returned to what he was doing a few moments before. Minutes later, Yuuki asks, "Do I really sound old?"

….

Akari stepped out of the taxi and quickly got her luggage out of the trunk of the car. She paid and thanked the taxi driver before she ran through the docks in search of her best friend. Her head turned left and right as she pulled out her cell phone. She dialed Chelsea's number and continued her search. When the dial tone stopped ringing and she heard her friend's voice she asked, "Where are you? I'm at the docks right now."

"Akari! I'm near the place where they sell tickets. What are they called again…? Ticket parlor, no that's not it. Maybe the-" Chelsea began to ramble.

"Ticket booths? And I'll be right the- Oh, I see it. Do you see me waving?" Akari smiled brightly when Cheslea began to wave back. Akari grabbed her luggage and began to run over to her.

"I'm surprised you came here this quickly after I called you," Chelsea admitted before she grinned. Akari laughed bashfully. "Well anyways," Akari said, avoiding the topic. "How long until we board the boat?"

Chelsea looked at her ticket then her watch, "About twenty minutes."

"Great!"

"Why?"

"I need to tinkle."

Chelsea nearly fell to the ground. "Why didn't you go before?" She mused.

"I was in a rush."

"Make sure you hurry up. I don't want you to be late for the boat." Chelsea said worriedly. Akari threw her an assuring wink before she ran off. "Don't worry. It's just a quick piss! By the way, can you watch my luggage?"

Chelsea's mouth hung open before she managed to say, "L-language Akari!" But Akari was already too far to hear.

Within a few minutes, Akari reached the woman's restroom. There was a huge line extending to the exterior of the building. _I can't believe so many people need to piss that badly,_ Akari thought to herself as she line moved a little bit. _I hope I can be done before we need to leave for the islands._

…

Fifteen minutes later, Akari dashed out of the bathroom. She had wasted so much time for the bathroom that she was almost late…again! She ran to the ticket booth to see that Chelsea wasn't there. Maybe she was already on the boat, waiting for her. Akari ran to a boat that was preparing to depart. She ran up the steel stair case and handed the worker her ticket.

"Go ahead."

Akari nodded and went to the deck of the boat. She leaned on the rails, wondering where Chelsea was. Minutes later the boat jerked forward, causing Akari flinch. The boat was beginning its way out the docks and into the mysterious ocean.

_Where is Chelsea? _Akari shrugged the idea off, thinking she was in the bathroom or eating already, and gazed out the sea.

She watched the seagulls soar over her. The warm sun grazed her smile. "I'm going to be at Sunny Islands soon with my best friend. I can't believe it." Akari said out loud. Her hand held up her head as she continued to watch the endless and restless blue.

"Excuse me," a voice said. She turned around to see a man dressed in a sailor outfit. "I don't mean to be rude listening to what you said but…Did you happen to say Sunny Islands?"

Akari looked at him oddly. He must work on this boat, surely he knows where he's headed to. "Yes."

"The boat is headed to _Waffle Island_."

Akari froze, on sure of what to say. "You…have to be kidding. There's no way I'm on the wrong boat. I mean I gave the man my ticket."

The sailor shook his head. "All of the tickets look the same, since the price for the tickets are mostly in the same range. You must've boarded the wrong boat."

She sighed loudly. "Okay, thank you for telling me."

The man nodded before he turned around to leave.

Akari dropped her head onto the railing and groaned, "What am I going to do?"

_Now, now Akari. Now's not the time to get so depressed. I could always just buy another ticket to Sunny Islands. Nothing to be so sad about, right? The ticket wasn't __**that**__ expensive. Buying another one wouldn't hurt that much. _

She sighed as her hands dug into her bag and took out her phone and called Chelsea once more.

"Hello? Yeah, Chelsea it's me…Guess what, I'm on the wrong boat." Akari winced as she pulled the phone away from her ear.

"What! You can't be serious! How are you going to get to Sunny Islands?" Chelsea asked loudly into the speaker.

"I'm just going to buy another ticket. No big deal." She could hear Chelsea sighing. "Alright then. Get here so-" The phone suddenly ended the call. Akari looked at the screen to see the words, 'Connection lost!' She pressed 'ok' and looked at the top left corner of the screen. There was no connection at all, not even a single bar.

Akari groaned and felt like chucking her phone into the ocean.

"Today is not my day."

Akari stepped off the boat with several other people. She breathed in before she took a look around her. Castanet Island seemed like a nice place but she preferred Sunny Island. There were quiet but colorful buildings around her. They were coated with pastel and calming colors. There was a lot of vegetation around her. If she squinted enough, she could see a large white mountain behind the town.

She wanted to look around but she really wanted to be on the island she belonged on. She looked around but couldn't find a ticket booth. She frowned and stepped back onto the boat. She found the same sailor from before talking to a coworker.

"Excuse me?" The girl in green asked. The sailor turned around said something to his friend before walked towards Akari. "Yes?"

"I was wondering, where is the ticket booth. I was hoping to buy a ticket for Sunny Islands."

"We don't have a ticket booth, you usually buy it from our captain, Pascal. He's out sick today, so you can buy it from me." Akari nodded. "I'd like to buy one then," she said as she reached into her bag.

"That would be $1000 ," he said.. Akari gaped. "But that's twice the amount I paid for before!"

He nodded slowly and nervously. He wasn't used to loud customers. "Sunny Islands direction was the opposite in which we came. We would have to spend twice as much energy to bring you there."

Akari cussed under her breath as she searched for her wallet. Her eyebrows twitched when it wasn't in her bag. She gulped when it wasn't in her pockets. Instead she found some loose change.

Did she leave it in her luggage? Or maybe she just left it back at home all together.

"Well you see… I don't really have any money for the ticket. Maybe $10 at most but yeah…" Akari mumbled bashfully.

The sailor gulped before he shook his head. "I'm sorry, I would like to sell it to you but I would get in trouble." He said bluntly and softly. Akari bit her lip and nodded. She didn't want him to risk his job for her.

"It's fine, you don't have to be sorry. I should be sorry trying to get a $1000 ticket for $10." Akari began to chuckle to herself. "Thanks anyways."

"Aiden, come over here," A sailor called out. Aiden turned around and nodded. "I got to go, I hope you can get to Sunny Islands soon."

Akari was barely done nodding before Aiden sprinted away. When he was out of earshot she bit her lip uncomfortably.

"Now what do I do?"

She had no luggage, barely any money, and was in a totally new town with new people. She looked at her phone again to see that there were still no bars. Maybe now would be the time to write a letter to Yuuki and Takeru. _They're going to yell at me for being so clumsy and dumb,_ Akari thought. She looked up to the azure clear sky.

_I wonder how Chelsea's day was like. _

**Ahhhh. Long boring chapter. ; A ; I usually don't write this long but I didn't want to have 2-3 chapters about Akari simply going to the island**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Akari mourned as she held up her head with her hands. She was situated on a nearby bench in the square of the town. She watched the towns people walk past her, staring at her oddly. They all wondered if she was a tourist or simply a stowaway but minded their own business and continued their way.

"Hey!"

Akari looked up to see a boy about her age with sapphire blue hair and yellow cat like eyes looking at her. He shoved a hand towards her face causing her to flinch. "Hey there, I'm Luke, who are you?" He asked bubbly. Akari blinked at the strange hyper teen. Her hands hesitantly reached to the hand, when she was close enough Luke grabbed it and shook it like a mad man. Akari had to use one hand to hold onto the bench just so she wouldn't tumble from the movement.

She was so shaken up the blunette. Is it common for strangers to be so kind here?

_"I heard that the people on the islands are really nice. Some people even give gifts to each other. I think it's really sweet" Chelsea giggled._

The teen shook her head, there's no way that was actually true. Even if it was, why would the people here be kind too?

Little did she know that topaz-like eyes were staring right at her. "So," he asked. "What's your name?"

Akari pointed a finger at herself, "Me?"

He released a chuckle. "Of course, silly! Who else am I talking to?"

She laughed meekly. "I'm Akari. Nice to meet you Luke." She stood up and smiled gently at him, still questioning inside about his oddly amiable behavior.

The brunette released a squeal when he suddenly wrapped his arm around her neck. She had arms around her neck tons of times but this was a different story. She usually felt nothing when her male friends did that to her. He was someone she barely knew and met five seconds ago. What kind of person goes that fast with a relationship?

"So are you new here, Akari?" Luke asked as he began to make her walk with him. "Would you like a tour?"

"E-excuse me…" Akari said weakly with discontent. Was this one of those kidnappers? There are a number of stories about them in the city. Her palms grew clammy as she tried to push away from the oblivious fellow.

There was a sudden stomp on the ground and the two looked to see a flaxen-haired boy who looked obviously grumpy.

"Luke." He said as he began to tap his foot impatiently and crossed his arms across his chest. "Let go of her, you look as if you're kidnapping her."

Luke's eyes widened as he stared the blonde boy before looking at Akari, who was still struggling to escape his grasp. A smile appeared on his complexion. "Gilly, stop being silly. I'm not kidnapping Akari, I'm going to give her a tour of Castanet."

Gill ran a cool hand through his hair as he closed his azure eyes. "Luke, you can't be more of an idiot than you already are, can you?"

The blunette frowned and released Akari. "Gill, do you have to make me look like an idiot in front of everyone?"

Gill scoffed and put his nose in the air. "Please. You don't need my assistance, you do that all on your own." Luke opened his mouth in protest but slowly closed the gap as his cheeks flushed pink.

Akari felt anger rise as she watched the pompous teen ridicule Luke. She stepped forward to Gill as she pointed an accusing finger inches away from his nose.

"Who are you to call him an idiot?" Akari roared as the finger went closer and closer to his face. His blue eyes narrowed with every inch. "You can't possibly be better than anyone, walking around and putting everyone down!"

"A-A-Akari…" Luke said weakly as he watched in terror. "You shouldn't do that!"

Akari shoved the words away as she glowered dangerously at Gill, ignoring the crowd beginning to surround them.

Gill scoffed as he nonchalantly waved the hand away with a sarcastic smirk. "Trust me, you wouldn't be saying that after you get to know this buffoon. But nonetheless, welcome to Castanet Island." He narrowed his eyes curtly before putting his hand into his trousers' pocket and walking away. Akari's fingers bent into a fist and winced as she felt her nails pierce into her palm. The crowded diminished and continued on with their usual schedule. Akari huffed loudly from her nose as soon as she blonde was gone. Luke ran in front of her and began to throttle her violently.

"Why did you do that?" He exclaimed as Akari's hazel eyes transformed into swirls.

"…Hah?"

"Why did you do that to Gill? He's going to kill you now!" Luke released Akari, who began to wobble. When Akari regained her posture, she arranged a hand on her hip. "He doesn't scare me. By the looks of it, he's just a spoiled brat."

Luke began to scratch the back of his head. "I guess you could say that." He suddenly grabbed her hand and dragged her away. "We can't talk here, let's go to the forest."

Akari frowned as she began to run with the teen.

_Why is he acting like this just over that blonde kid? It's so strange._

When they were finally surrounded by large towering oak trees and wandering critters, Akari took in a deep breath. Her eyes met with Luke's and crossed her arms.

"So why are we here again? Why are you so terrified of Gill?"

Luke sighed as he brought both of his hands behind his neck. "Not necessarily scared but just worried. Gill is the mayor's son after all and is in line to be the mayor. When he becomes the mayor, we're all screwed."

Akari sighed as she unknotted her arms. "I don't see why we have to go so far as to going into a forest just to talk about him. What can he do after all? He's not going to kick you off the island."

"I guess but he's been like that ever since we were young. He was always pretty cruel with words."

He sat down on a nearby tree stump. "But I guess you wouldn't understand, after all, you're a new villager."

"I'm actually not supposed to be here."

Luke's golden eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

She blushed as she explained her mishap with tickets. Luke nodded every now and then.

"…And that's how I ended up here." Her face was still burning crimson after talking.

Luke patted her back with a large grin. "Nah, don't worry! I would've done the same, honestly."

She gave him a small smile. "Haha, thanks." _I think._

"But now that I think about it, I think you're the only person who came here for that reason."

She narrowed her eyes playfully at him, "Gee, thanks."

Luke chuckled as he punched her playfully.

"I don't think I've _properly_ introduced myself. I'm Luke. I work at my dad's place as a carpenter near the woods. I like to chop things and mayonnaise. I lived on Castanet all my life. Nice to meet you. Let's be good friends for as long as you stay here." He offered her a gloved hand. She grinned as she accepted it and shook it. "The name's Akari. I'm a graduate from T University and from the city. I'm not supposed to be here but I'm sure I'll get there soon. Nice to meet you, Luke!"

"You graduated from T University? Isn't that like one of the best colleges in the country?" Luke said in awe. Akari blushed pink from his reaction, it was always the same but she continued to feel bashful.

"Y-Yeah."

"Damn! Why is someone like you trying to live at an island? You can probably buy your own island with the money from your job." Luke said stretching out his arms.

"Well, just because you go to college doesn't mean you'll get a job. I actually worked as a waitress after college. You gotta hate the economy"

"No way…"

"Yeah. But you can't blame anyone for that."

"That's still amazing…." Luke gaped and stayed silent for a moment. "You _are_ smarter than me."

She shook her head. "Not really. I majored in a subject which makes me an expert but you probably know more about other stuff. So don't think I'm smarter."

Luke nodded. "Alright. Wanna grab a bite to eat?"

She burst into a smile. "Yeah man, I'm starving!" They high-fived and suddenly made their own handshake without realizing it. They blinked in surprise but giggled, knowing they would be good friends.

"I can't believe a T University student mixed up the tickets though."

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p>"So you said you need a job right, Akari?" Luke said as the two entered the Brass Bar.<p>

The brunette shrugged her shoulders but scratched her head. "I guess but right now I need a place to stay. But I'm broke right now, so I guess a tent outside will do."

Luke halted and frowned. "There's no way you're going to sleep outside. You can sleep in my house."

"Sure. If your dad's fine about it, I'm cool."

Akari didn't really mind sleeping in a guy's house. She even lived with her two brothers for majority of her life. It was all natural for her. She had just met Luke but she knew he wasn't the kind of person to take advantage of someone else. Besides, she slept over tons of guys house, the only bad thing she did was cheat on a video game they would play together. She never enjoyed handling girls, other than Chelsea of course. Girls would always complain about their appearance like it really mattered and talk about a new guy every week. It's such a pain!

"Hey there Luke," rang a high voice with a dash of southern in it. "You need a seat or two?"

Luke smiled at his blonde waitress friend. "Hey Kathy!"

She returned the smile and turned to the graduate. "So who's your friend Luke? You're new girlfriend?"

"She's Akari. She's just visiting for now and no she's not my girlfriend." He said calmly as Akari nodded. Kathy rose a suspicious eyebrow but shrugged her shoulders as she brought them to a seat. "Can I get you any drinks?"

"Water." Luke said.

"Lemonade." Akari said.

The pretty blonde scribbled onto her notepad as she handed the two menus. "I'll be right back. You know what to do when you know what you want," she said as she left to assist another customer.

Akari's hazel eyes scanned the menu quickly. "So what do you want Luke?"

"I'll get some Spinach Risotto. How about you?"

"Spaghetti for me." Luke nodded and called over his waitress friend. She came over with her cowboy boots clicking on the floor. "What'll it be?"

"Spinach Risotto and Spaghetti please." Akari said as she put down the menu. Kathy nodded, causing her pony tail to bounce, and began to gather the menus. "They'll be done soon."

When Akari opened her mouth to speak, Kathy returned with the two steaming meals. She was shocked by how quickly the meals came but stayed silent. Kathy didn't need any help with who got what since Luke has an obsession with spinach meals. The waitress clapped as she smiled at the two. "Enjoy your meal guys!"

Luke nodded rapidly as he reached for his fork. He stabbed a piece of spinach and aimed it toward his PacMan-like mouth. Akari, on the other hand, had her head bowed and was praying. The blunette looked at her oddly and waited until she raised her head and ended with "Amen." She jumped by the weird look he was giving her.

"What?"

"What were you doing?" Luke asked simply. Akari was flabbergasted, how could he not know what she was doing? "I was praying."

His topaz eyes narrowed. "Why? The Harvest Goddess doesn't need you to pray for her before you eat."

Akari cleared her throat. "Well I don't believe in the Harvest Goddess."

Luke nodded as he lightly slammed his fist onto his open palm. "Oh yeah! You're not from here."

She raised her eyebrows before shaking her head slowly. She pondered what kind of people in the 21st century would believe in a mythical woman who specializes in harvest. Was she like a Goddess of Harvest, like Demeter in Greek mythology?

"Sorry, I just always worshiped the Harvest Goddess." Akari shook her head as she picked up the fork and began to twist the tomato-covered noodles. Her eyes enlarged as she chewed the noodles. The food was obviously fresh and the spices exploded in her mouth. "Whoa."

He stopped eating and looked at her. "What's up?"

"This is just…really good."

He grinned, "Of course! Anything made by Chase is pretty damn awesome."

She nodded in agreement. The two eventually finished eating. Kathy came with the check.

"Hey, sorry Akari but I don't have any money with me. Can you possibly pay for me?"

Akari's eyes widened as her pink lips parted. "Crap. I just remembered I don't have my wallet. It's probably on Sunny Islands."

Luke gaped as he began to rummage through his pockets. Akari took out all the stray change she had in her pocket. She took out five dollars and twenty cents.

"What the hell is that?" Luke asked as he eyed and poked the money.

"It's money, what else?"

He scratched his flaming blue bandana. "Nope, not in Castanet. We use G."

"G?"

"G"

"Okay….? So is my money useless?" Akari questioned slowly. Luke continued to poke the money and nodded. She groaned as she slumped in her seat. "Dammit. How are we going to pay for the meal then?"

"Do you need help to pay, Akari?" A sudden vaguely familiar voice asked arrogantly. Akari turned around to see the Gill, the mayor's son, standing tall and proud with a hand in his white trousers. "Well, do you need my assistance or not?"

Luke and Akari looked at each other silently. She looked at him questioningly and he nodded slowly.

"Y-yeah, Gill."

The blonde smirked as he took out his wallet and pulled out some gold coins. He walked over to the table and placed the G on the check.

He turned to Akari, sapphire meeting chocolate. "I'll be expecting the exact amount later." He gave her a curt smirk before walking towards Kathy and asking for a table.

Akari's cocoa eyes followed him and they narrowed slightly. Why did _she_ have to pay him back? Why not Luke? Not that she wanted Luke to pay Gill back but….

That pompous jerk!

* * *

><p>About the whole religion bit in the chapter, I only added it so Akari can see how different Castanet is. If it offends any of you, I'll remove it right away.<p>

Yeah there was a lot of Luke in here. Not sure whether to make him a 'rival' or not. So you give me your opinions on who should be the rival.

Also yes Gill is sorta ooc here but you have to understand, he had a really bad start with Akari. But if its getting too out of character, just tell me and I'll drop it down a notch.


End file.
